Cannot Be Forsaken
by LiL' sliXx
Summary: They are two immortal souls with forbidden feelings. They are sent away from the rest of the world... isolated. How will they cope with each other and how will they end up? Dead? Alive? Disturbed? Or... in love? Please R+R!!!
1. Prologue

_Cannot Be Forsaken_

_ΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦ_

_            There was no way of telling for sure how it all started. Some say it all started in __Egypt__, where the first of them all originated. Some say it started in __Romania__, where there was the man who ate human hearts. Either way, no one could be certain. They just… were._

_            For as long as most can remember there was always a myth of the un-dead. Ghosts were nothing compared to these creatures. They were elegant and refined… in their own manner. They fed on the living and in return for being able to feed, they had to stay hidden… in a darker part of the world so to speak. _

_            To be among the living is a joke to their ways. It was forbidden and it was ridiculous to even think of such things. They were never to be noticed and were to live shadowed lives forever. All understood this, even though some did not like the idea of hiding themselves, and they followed the rules of order. _

_            By now I'm sure you know that I am speaking of the wondrous creature known as a Vampire. The creatures that are damned to live immortal lives… living through different centuries and continuing to hide. It must be hard for Vampires… to live alone. They are forced to forget about having souls and other emotions humans cherish so much._

_            Vampires do not feel love, sadness, or joy. In fact, they feel nothing. The emotion, if it can be called that, confusion is something that they can feel. Most feel confused about themselves and the world around them when they are first turned. Having to learn new ways and new traditions that can not be explained often attract confusion. _

_            Confusion brought them together… these two lonely and immortal creatures. They were both confused about being turned at the time and hated the idea of not knowing the old emotions they used to feel. Along with this new addition to themselves, they no longer could be with their peers. Thus, they were sent away. _

_            No one knew how they found out. No one dared ask either. When they were being moved there was this unmistakable fear in all of the occupants of the room. The two Vampires had done nothing to scare the other four or five. And with them having quite a bit of their human emotions in tact, it made them even more confused. _

_            So the two were sent away… far, far away from any of their old family and friends. They were able to communicate with their immediate family of course, but were never to see them again. Never having a sire to teach them of the dark ways, they continued to cling onto the human emotion they still had astir. _

_            Their emotions did eventually die away a bit but they were still there. Only, she became a bit of a bitch… while he became even more of a sadistic bastard. In each others words of course. But those emotions kept them from really being a part of the un-dead. They never were the un-dead really… they were actually caught in between._

_            You see, a Vampire can only really become a Vampire after their first kill. And neither of the two had ever killed anyone. These Vampires had, strange as it may seem, a pulse. They still had the fangs, the eerie pale complexion, but they did have heart beats. Making them even more human then the emotions already did. _

_            This, this is their story. From beginning to end… Their story of pain, anguish, confusion, and most of all… love. They went through hard ship trying to find themselves while each trying to figure the other out. Won't you listen to their tale…_

_ΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦΣΦ_

A/N: I know I should be finishing my other fic _Bailey's Irish Crème, but I just had to write this. It's been biting me for a while and to tell you the truth I'm having plot block with all my other fics. I know starting another one doesn't help but _this _fic should be done by next Friday. It'll have a lot of chapters I'm sure (actually I'm not) but I'm thinking about making them shorter. _

I want you to tell me if I should do 4, 5, or 6 pages. I normally do at least 7 pages per chapter but I want to finish this fic sooner then I would want to my other ones. I'm starting on the first real chapter as soon as I get my first review for this. And it's just the prologue so don't think that all of the chapters are this small. 

Please review this and my other stories if you would. I'm a bit discouraged because I've been writing well thought out chapters and I'm getting almost no feedback. So could you help me out? Be a buddy, be a friend. Oh, and yes, this will be a Draco and Ginny fic. I bet you could already tell because it's on the D/G and Romance sections… Well anyways. I'm off!


	2. Yeah, go ahead and hate me

Okay, I really hate to say this because I love writing these fics… But as of now, and until I finish this brand new fics that I started, all fics are on hold. This includes: **Bailey's Irish Crème, Cannot Be Forsaken, I'll take Thee Away, There's something in the Wind, and **(ha! I still haven't even finished the first fic I started) **Dear, Dear Diary. **

            Yeah, I know, all you people who actually liked my stories are probably pissed right now… But don't think of it as a bad thing. Think of it as a good thing. I'm actually trying to finish a fic and do it properly (go me!). If any of you are interested, then here's some info on the fic I'll be starting (as) soon (as I have it the way I want it… heh).

First off, it's an Oliver Wood/Katie Bell fic. I've been reading them lately and I just got sucked in. And second, the title is going to be **I'm Going Down. I don't really wanna give away anything else. Not until I get it posted… So until then have fun doing whatever it is that you do.**

                                              Ashley Nicole


End file.
